


Rescue

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Discorporation (Good Omens), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: A group of humans summon a demon when they are drunk. One is singled out as she prepares to go home. It leads to Aziraphale and Crowley helping.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Rescue

A crack in the air, my body winces and then crumples. Then, nothing. I can’t move, I can’t see. Then I hear. A small movement, a puff of breath by my ear. Someone gently murmuring,

“Is she ok?” Another voice chimes in,

“Attack by a demon. I didn’t see, but I heard.” A nose sniffs the air,

“Definitely demon, sulphur.”

I try to lift my head, try to speak, anything to let these kind strangers, to let them know that, inside, I am ok. I feel my body being picked up and then weightlessness? I’m flying?! That’s what it feels like. I should be in an ambulance, should be in hospital, but, I’m not. 

‘Hey!’ My mind screams at them ‘Why haven’t you taken me to hospital?! You can’t fix me!’  
(But that isn’t the whole story. I’ve been rescued by immortal beings that have their own way of healing.)

There’s a gentle jolt and I feel that we’re back on solid ground again. A bell sounds somewhere overhead, alongside a door being opened. I’m being turned slightly to make it easier for me to get through the entrance. Then, my broken body is being placed very carefully on somewhere soft? It can’t be a bed as I couldn’t feel enough movement for going upstairs. A sofa, perhaps? I listen into the two voices quiet conversation. The first voice I heard, spoke,

“What do we do first Angel? I’m usually the one doing the attacking not the saving.”

‘That’s an odd turn of phrase? Maybe I’m not as safe as I thought?’

The other voice chuckles,

“Well, my dear, I believe in these circumstances that the human body is prone to sleeping for a while.”

‘The human body? Another odd turn of phrase. This is getting weirder by the second!’

“Yes, but, isn’t is bad to let them sleep after a blow to the head? I may not have seen it but I sure heard it happen.”

“Yes,’ the gentle voice replied, ‘I have heard of something similar.’ 

The next thing I knew, a gentle hand was laid on my shoulder, just slightly gripping me.

“My dear,” I tried to speak. I did, I really tried but, nothing. But nothing, not a murmur. Another sigh.

“I do believe that she is what the humans like to call, unconscious.”

‘What the humans like to call? So, not humans? Then, what?’ My brain worked furiously to comprehend. 

The voice that sounded like dripping honey, spoke,

“Um… Well, we can’t just let a human woman lay on your bookshop sofa. What if someone shows up? No, you have an upstairs room that we can put her in, don’t you?”

“Well, yes, I suppose I could miracle a bed in there, after clearing up a bit.”

“Right then.” 

I felt my body being gently picked up again, it had started to ache a bit. Then I felt the sensation of being carried upstairs. It reminded me of being a little kid, being carried upstairs to bed, after falling asleep on the sofa. The darkness behind my eyelids began to get a little brighter. I started to open my eyes, the movement must have caught the attention of the being who was carrying me. They looked down briefly.

“Hey, you’re back with us” (‘their eyes! A hue of molten gold gazed at me.’) At the sound of their voice, the other being turned around. Another gentle voice and a gentle face appeared above me.

“Don’t worry, my dear. We’ll take care of you.” I managed to form coherent words this time. Unlike my earlier efforts, of screaming in my head, they heard me.

“Why didn’t you take me to the hospital after the attack? That’s what normal people do.”

“Ah, my dear. We didn’t take you because it wasn’t a normal attack. You were attacked by a demon and not a weak one at that. Humans try to fix injuries inflicted by demons, but, it takes many, many months of hospital care to do. With us, my husband and I, it will take mere hours. Then you can be on your way home.”

I scrunched up my face in confusion.

“A demon, they’re real?”

‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!’ I thought. My friends and I had been trying to summon a demon, for a drunken lark last night. ‘Oh fuck!’ It had apparently worked. ‘Wait until I tell my friends!’

“Summoning demons is a risky business. Unless you name them first, you’re never sure if you’re going to get a friendly, like me, or a real nasty piece of work.”

The being placed me on the bed.

“Ok, you’ll be safe here until you’re fit enough to go home.”

I murmured my thanks and closed my eyes again, in relief. The Angel placed their hand on the top of my head and began to speak softly. I didn’t catch the words but I felt at peace, my body relaxed and felt peaceful.

Downstairs, an Angel and Demon made plans.  
“Crowley, I don’t think that will be safe.”

“What? I have to get the demon who did this, Angel. Who knows what destruction they could wreak on Earth now they’ve been summoned up here? I need to find them and send them back into hell.”

Aziraphale touched Crowley’s cheek gently and said,  
“Stay safe, my love. Come back to me.”

“Always, Angel” He kissed his husband’s palm and there was a shifting of molecules, he was gone.

Aziraphale set down guards to protect the shop of all ethereal and demonic entities, to protect their vulnerable human. Crowley wasn't included in the guards as he and the bookshop had a fairly good relationship.

Crowley appeared in the vicinity of where they had found the human last night. There was someone lurking, he could sense their presence. Crowley saw the demon straight away. Well, it was a giveaway, a man shaped being smelling a post box?! Really, it had to be one of Hastur's 'friends', he thought. 

He stalked up to the demon, the demon looked up and at seeing Crowley, they tried to flee. Crowley shot out a hand and caught the demon by the neck. He muttered an incantation and the demon dissipated back into hell. Sent back with a warning, not to come back to Earth.

I awoke to soft sheets covering my clothed body. At some point, I had fallen asleep and burrowed my way underneath the blankets. I shifted my body to an upright position quite easily. I felt ok. A bit woozy but ok. I checked my body and there was nothing, no cuts, no bruising, no… nothing.

A knock sounded at the door and white curls appeared around the corner.

“Hullo, my dear. I thought you might like a cup of tea?” He came in and handed me a cup of tea, it was just right. A call of  
“Hey, Angel!” resounded from downstairs. I said,  
“I’m really ok. How’d you do that?”

He chuckled as he helped me off the bed. Aziraphale left me to collect my coat and bag while he rushed down the stairs to talk to his demon husband. 

There were hushed voices as I came down the stairs. Both beings were smiling as I approached the door. Crowley came up and indicated that he wanted to give me a hug. I nodded. As I pulled away, he said,  
“That demon won’t be bothering anyone for a while. I sent him back to hell.”

My eyes widened, surely he was joking? But I still couldn’t explain what had happened to me last night. I smiled at Aziraphale as he held out his hand. I shook his hand and said,  
“Thank you for taking care of me. I guess I’ll be going back home now.”

“Would you like to come around to visit sometime?”

“Well, this is a bookshop, isn’t it?” I laughed, “I’ll call around sometime next week.”

Aziraphale smiled,  
“Of course, dear. Bye”

As I walked through the door, I turned. The shop, through the window, looked dusty, dark and bare of books. I peered closer, it was completely empty.  
I went into a convenience shop across the road. I asked at the counter about the book shop.

“No, sorry love. That book shop hasn’t been open in over 20 years now. I heard that the owner had moved somewhere south with his husband.”


End file.
